Deadly Duo!
by amulet
Summary: Somebody is killing the passangers of the Hunter-Gratzner. Could it be Riddick, or is it some unknown killer aboard the ship? **Completed**
1. The Crash

AND THEN THERE WERE TWO

Disclaimer: This is not mine, I make no money from it. The only character that does belong to me is Rebecca, and the plot is mine too. So there!

****

Chapter one

All around her the ship rattled and shook, she should have really been asleep, squashed in the cryo-chamber next to the blue eyed devil, Johns. But somehow even the artificial sleep, the induced sleep, couldn't grab Rebecca. Especially not when the ship began to crash. Especially when she could do nothing but idly watch as the Captain of the Hunter-Gratzner became a target for stray objects. She looked on, helpless to be anything but a spectator. Gripped by fear she watched as one by one the other passengers and crew awoke from their slumber. She watched as the prospectors, the Muslims, the guy with the funny looking clothes, the Convict in his chains, all of them awoke. They all looked confused, dazed, as if they were all having the same nightmare. There were only the two people who looked wide-awake and they were lying face flat on the floor, the crew. 

Regaining their composure, Fry and Owens rushed to do all that they could to save the ship and hopefully, it's cargo. Forcing themselves into their flight suits, confusion ran high, they were way off of the trading lane. "What the hell happened?" Owens asked, finally fitting his suit on.

"Could have been a meteor shower, or a stray comet. What ever it was, we need to get back on track."

"Not gonna happen, we've been knocked too far away, we need to find a place to land this fucker."

Frantically, Fry searched the radar. Finally she saw it. "There!" She was pointing to a large red planet, with what the computer described as lifeless. "It's our only hope."

"Go on then!!!"

She ran from the cargo hold, scenarios running through her head. How the hell am I going to land this thing? She though as she ran to her station. "SHIT!"

"What is it?" Owens asked over the intercom.

"We're coming in too hard, and too fast."

"Well work it, we need to land this thing safely."

"No shit!"

Fry slid from com to com, but she could see nothing that could help them, a purge was all that would save their asses, her ass. With a flick of a switch the rear of the ship fell away. The nose dipped slightly, but not enough.

"What the fuck? Was that a purge, Fry?"

"I have to get the fucking nose up! We need to dump more load." Sliding back and forth, Fry tried to work her magic, but to no avail.

"Don't you fuckin' dare, Fry."

"I ain't gonna die for strangers, Owens. I have to dump the main hold."

"Don't you dare! FRY!"

Rushing to the door that separated him from the passengers, Owens pried the closed door, he wasn't going to kill the passengers, he couldn't. "I won't let you kill them Fry."

"We aren't all gonna make it, Owens. Now close that FUCKING door!"

"We still got time. JUST TRY!"

"OWENS!" Suddenly, with a bump, the Hunter-Gratzner hit the sandy, barren, planet. 

Screams filled the air as passengers were sucked out of the ship as a huge hole appeared in the side of the ship. Everything was destroyed. The screams coming from the terro-stricken survivors. Rebecca cried out in pain as a stray piece of metal sliced through the soft flesh of her arm, the blood flowing freely. Johns barely flinched or batted an eyelid, as if he hadn't even noticed what was happening. All around them passengers were being thrown from the deck, sucked out into the speeding world beyond. The prospectors holding on for dear life. The convict, having escaped his chains, waiting for his chance to escape. Rebecca took all of it in, watching the horror unfold before her eyes. Flashes of red and blue stung Rebecca's eyes as the tears fell. She couldn't die, here, now. She had things she had to do, places she had to see. Revenge she needed to take. 

All around her cryo-chambers were falling, trapping or killing their occupants. The screams echoed in her head, the panic, and the fear. She could feel it all pulsing through her. 

"Make it stop." She whispered. "Please, make it stop." A cry of anguish forced its way passed her lips. Darkness was beginning to take hold, as was the sweeping land beyond the broken ship. Her leather boots pulled by an invisible force to the gapping hole that was once port side, were followed by her legs. She was ready to let herself be taken when a pair of strong arms pulled her to safety. Cradling her limp body until with a jolt, the ship finally stopped. 

When she came to, Rebecca noticed that the ship had settled, and that she was alone. The strong, arms gone. She was bathed in the sunlight that shone through the gapping hole, highlighting the damage, chaos and destruction. The other survivors were hard at work trying to free a young boy, trapped inside his cryo-chamber. "I'd let him die!" She whispered to herself, standing unsteadily. Johns stood by watching as the others tried desperately to save the boy, who eventually decided to hit the deck. "I take it something went wrong?" He asked as people circled around to make sure he was okay.

Behind them Fry sat helplessly by, watching her crew-mate, with pipes sticking through his chest, die. There is nothing that can be done for him, Johns thought, so why try? He watched on with morbid fascination, his eyes finally taking in the extent of the destruction around him

"I'm sorry." Fry whispered, as Owens gave one last cry before dying. 

"What a shame!" Johns said dryly. "I thought it would have been a good show." With a sigh, he turned to leave.

"What did you say?" Fry asked angrily.

"I said, what a horrible way to go."

"Fuckin' liar. Owens gave his fife to save you, the least you could do is she a little respect."

"Blow me lady. Half the fucking people on this damn ship died. I ain't gonna give a fuck about any of them, you know why?"

"Thrill me!"

"'Cos if it was me in there place they would be worrying about their own asses, not about showing respect. Look to thine own ass first."

Pissed off with Fry, and having nothing now to watch, Johns went in search of his prize, but it had disappeared. With an angry yell, Johns punched his hand into a metal rail. "SHIT!!!" Riddick was gone!


	2. The Hunt - Part one

Chapter two – Aftermath of the Crash

Disclaimer: Not mine…no money being made…blah, blah, blah. You know the rest. 

So there!!!

K! This Chapter is gonna be in two parts, the first from Rebecca's point of view, the second will be from Johns' point of view. 

And their relationship will be explained later on, how they met and everything. So please be patient and I'm not telling who saved Rebecca, you'll have to wait for that too. :oP

****

Chapter two – Part one

As Johns stood cursing the skies, Rebecca watched on in wonder. How could one man be so obsessed with the ruining of another's life? For years he had hunted Riddick, his judgement clouded by the offer of a large sum of money. Rebecca had seen it all with Johns. He had dragged her from galaxy to galaxy, planet to planet, used her as bait and even risked her life, all in his quest to catch the un-catchable Riddick.

"HEY! Johns calm down." Rebecca shouted. "He can't have gone far."

"Shut up, Becca! You know him as well as I do, he's gone."

"You're such a child Johns. Go look for him."

"She's right, we need to find him." The female prospector, Shazza, butted in.

Johns looked angrily on as they all focused on him. "What do you mean, 'we'?"

"He's a killer, Johns. He is our problem as well as yours now." Fry said. "And we need to find him fast."

"This is insane, he could be anywhere."

Rebecca grabbed and hauled him to the hole in the wall. "Hey!"

"Shut up, look. I don't know about you Johns, but I can't see a hell of a lot of places to hide. Come on! We have to find him."

The land outside the ship was sandy and barren. The planet really was lifeless. Not even a brush of air unsettled the sand. The sky was red, but also blue, as a result of the three suns, two heading to sunrise, one to sunset. "His footprints." Finally it clicked. "I can follow his foot prints." Johns said regaining his bounty hunter stance.

"You mean we!" Becca corrected.

"No! 'I'. You have to stay here, protect the rest of them in case he comes back."

"You can't go on your own."

"I'm not. Hey, holy man."

He gestured to the Muslims, who were all wearing their ceremonial robes. "Imam."

"Yeah whatever, I need you and your three boys to help me locate our missing party."

"However we can help." 

"I'm coming too." It was Fry. 

"Fine. Moveout." He turned to Rebecca. "Be careful."

"Yeah, sure. You too."

Leaning down he gave her a gentle kiss, then jumped down onto the sand. With a quick glance backward he joined the others and headed towards the sunset. Leaving Becca with the boy, prospectors and the guy with funny clothes. He moved over to her cautiously. "Paris P. Ogilvie. Entrepreneur." She shook his hand.

"Rebecca Everitt. Ex-con." Then walked away, that should keep him the hell away from me! How the hell did I manage to crash land on a barren planet with a bunch of geeks? 

"I'm Jack." It was the boy.

"I'm happy for you." Rebecca replied dryly.

"Do you really know the convict?" Undeterred. 

"Why? You want an autograph?"

"Do you think he would?" Jack asked brightly.

"I think he'd rather slit your throat than sign anything, unless it was done in your blood. Say away from him kid. He's dangerous and he's bad news. You see him, you call me. Got it!"

"Sure." 

Rebecca jumped down from the ship; it was too crowded in there with cryo-chambers and annoying fucks spread throughout. She needed to get away. This planet would drive her crazy; the people that were left would drive her crazy. "Come on Johns, He can't be that hard to find."

A sharp movement behind her, told Rebecca that she was not alone. Bracing herself for a battle, she was almost saddened to find that it was Shazza who was trying to sneak up on her. "That was rather harsh." 

"What?"

"The way you spoke to the boy. He's just a curious child."

"Yeah well, you know what they say. Curiosity killed the cat."

"What's your damage, _Becca?"_

Facing each other, Rebecca once again readied herself for a fight. "Fuck off, Shazza. I'm just worried."

"For who? Johns or Riddick?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Why are you so eager to find him?"

"That's what I do. He's a killer, he needs to be found."

"An ex-con searching for a killer. I don't believe it. You are up to something."

Rebecca let out a laugh. "Really? Haven't you ever heard, like finds like."

"I'm warning you, don't get any ideas. I know your kind. I'll be watching you."

"Well that's a comforting thought. Why don't you just march yourself back to Geek?"

"His name is Zeke."

"Same difference." 

"I don't like your attitude."

"And I don't like the smell of your breath. But, hey! We all have our crosses to bear." 

"Your time will come, _Becca_."

"Yeah, I'll be waiting."

With that, Shazza walked away. Oh my God! Rebecca thought. What a fucking bitch! She knows nothing about me. She paced up and down anger and worry pulsing through her. ARGH! I would love for Riddick to get her, then see whose up to something.

"REBECCA!" Someone was calling her. She suddenly snapped out of her rage.

"What? Is it Riddick?"

"No!" Jack's head peered over the edge of the roof. "You have to see this."

"I'm just coming."

Trudging through the sand Rebecca finally found a perfect climbing place to get to the roof. I hate climbing! This better be something good. Jack, Shazza and Zeke along with Paris were all gathered up on the roof. "What?" She was surprisingly out of breath.

"We were gonna look for survivors." Zeke said. "Then we saw this."

The speeding Hunter-Gratzner, when it had hit the sandy floor had created a trench. The trench, long and wide, had soon been filled in with the debris of the fallen ship. Twisted metal and human corpses alike littered the ground.

"Holy shit!" Rebecca breathed. "No one could survive that."

"So what do we do now?" Jack asked.

"We need water, food, supplies. We go raid the cargo hold."

"What?" Shazza asked. "You can't be serious?"

"We need water. We have to try something."

"I'm game." Jack said.

Shazza and Zeke still refused. "Fine! Me and the boy will go."

"No! He stays with us."

"What? No, she can't go on her own." Jack pleaded to go with Rebecca, but Shazza was adamant. "He's not going!" 

"Fine! I'll go on my own."


	3. Riddick's Escape

Disclaimer: Not mine, no money being made

Disclaimer: Not mine, no money being made. The only character that belongs to me is Rebecca. 'Tis my story tho, loosely based on the movie. So there!

K, this chapter is not the promised 2nd part, but hey if u don't like what I put up, don't read it. :O) Part two will be coming soon. Promise! Just don't know when. This chapter is from another point of view at the same time. 

As the two parties separated, a growl escaped from the roof of the Hunter-Gratzner. A clean, shaven, goggle wearing, head peered over the side in anger. Johns was getting way. He had almost had his chance. Shiv at the ready, his chance was at hand. But there had not been enough time. Damn her! Damn that bitch! 

Why did she do that? Why send Johns after him? She could have given him more of a head start, but that wasn't in her nature. If you have the chance, go for it. Why wait?

"Cos I only needed another few minutes and then Billy Badass would be out of my life!" Riddick growled. "Fuck this!"

As all attention was focused on the departing party, Riddick slipped down the side of the broken ship and ran, hopeful that no one would see him. He had nowhere to run, but he didn't care. The freedom felt good. But it wouldn't last, not for a killer! 


	4. The Hunt - Part two

Disclaimer: Not mine yadda

Disclaimer: Not mine yadda! Not putting this up anymore, just so you know for future chapters, making no money, Rebecca is my creation the other characters belong to someone else. Any other characters not originally from the film are mine too, just for future reference. ;o)

Johns walked around in circled getting more pissed off the further they walked. There had been no sight of Riddick, not even a single fucking foot print. He was less than happy. Trust Rebecca and her fucking bright ideas. Imam and his boys had gone up ahead to scout out and survey the land. Fry stuck to Johns' side. "Anything?" She called to the holyman.

"Nothing. We shall keep looking."

She just nodded in response. The more they searched, the more uneasy she felt. Something was wrong. They should have had footprints to follow, but they had, as yet, seen none. "Something's not right." 

"He has to be here somewhere Johns. And if he's not then why am I dragging my ass across this god-damned plane?"

"He's here, somewhere. But he didn't come this way. He's smart. He hid his tracks somehow."

"Yeah he took the easy way, stay the fuck put. Look, I'm getting angry and annoyed, if we find nothing in the next five minutes that will lead us to find Riddick, I'm going back to my banged up, shot to buggery ship."

"Fine with me."

They continued to walk further and further into the barren planet. They were finally going to call back the Holyman when one of his boys started screaming something that Johns and Fry didn't understand. "What is he saying?" Johns yelled.

"There is trees. And a small hut. A ship as well."

Fry suddenly perked up. "A ship! So we aren't stuck here after all." She broke away from Johns' sprinting to the small ship. "Praise be to Allah." Imam whispered looking up to the sky. "We are going to New Mecca."

After drinking their fill of water, Fry and Johns looked around he skiff and decided that they would need four of the power cells from the Hunter-Gratzner to get the thing to fly. "We wait until Riddick is chained up before we bring the cells here."

"Why? We need to get away from here as soon as possible. I have lost enough time on this journey as it is. I say that if we don't find him, we leave him."

"We can't, if he finds out what we have and learns of what we are doing, he will kill us all and fly this thing out himself."

"He can pilot?"

"That's how he escaped from Slam. Killed the pilots, two guards and took a third hostage. He's dangerous, he'll do anything he can to escape because he has nothing to lose. Riddick is unstable in every sense of the word. Don't provoke him and stay out of his way."

"Then why am I here busting my as to find the guy if I should stay away?"

"'Cos, you volunteered to come." Giving Fry a small, smile, Johns walked on ahead. Leaving her to bring up the rear.

"This sucks!"

Bored with Johns and the situation, Fry entered into the hut. Just like every female, curiosity won out over common sense. She knew she should have stayed with the others, but she thought, in her own very personal opinion, that they were dull as mud, especially Johns. His obsession with Riddick was, for lack of a better word, suffocating. He lived, slept, eat and probably shit with Riddick on the brain. It was pathetic!

Finding her bearing in the small hut, Fry's attention was stolen by a model of the planet that they were stuck on. Opening the shutters to get a better look, the model began to move, showing Fry something that she definitely did not want to see, she didn't know why she didn't want to see it. But anything that happened on that planet couldn't be good. The model slowly turned until the light from the suns was extinguished, there was going to be an eclipse, and it would happen sometime soon.

She rushed out of the hut, ready to tell Johns what she had found, but he was rushing towards her. "You'll never guess what I just found?" She said.

"It can wait, we have to get back to the others." His voice sounded urgent.

"Why?"

"Riddick never left, he stayed the fuck put. Just like you said. He never moved. It just hit me, how could I be so stupid?"

"Lets go then."

Gathering up they headed back to the crashed ship.

* * * * *

As they approached the crash site, a terrible scream rang out from the cargo hold. It was Rebecca.


	5. Death and Destruction

K, this part of the story is dedicated to my wee muse, Kayleigh

K, this part of the story is dedicated to my wee muse, Kayleigh. Corny I know, but without her, I would probably have finished this chapter a lot quicker. ;o)

As the survivors all ran in the direction of the scream, Rebecca emerged from the cargo hold, covered in blood. The whole party assembled around her, except Zeke who was no where to be seen.

Shazza was going frantic. "Where's Zeke? What did you do to him?" 

She had Rebecca by the throat, but Rebecca's eyes were blank, as if she hadn't even registered that the life was being strangled out of her. "Where is he?"

"Let her go Shazza." Johns ordered, prying her hand open.

"WHERE IS HE?"

"She won't tell you anything while you have your hand around her throat, now let her go." Letting go, Shazza ran inside the cargo hold, Rebecca fell into Johns' arms, just as another terrifying scream ripped through the stifling air.

Shazza came flying out of the hold. Eyes brimmed with tears. "You killed him! YOU KILLED ZEKE." Once again the arms when for the throat. Fry and Imam raced in to hold her back. "Let me go! She killed Zeke."

"You don't know that, Shazza." Fry said trying to reason with the out of control prospector.

"Yes I do. She's a murderer, ask Johns."

All eyes turned to the limp body lying in Johns' arms, then to him. "It's true, she has murdered before. But the story is a lot more complicated than that."

"I'm gonna killer her! Let me go."

"You still don't know if it was her, Riddick is still on the loose. It could have been him."

"Shut up, Johns. It was her!"

* * * * * 

Once Shazza had calmed down, Johns looked around the hold, looking for traces of Riddick, the handy work done on Zeke seemed to be of his style, but maybe it could have been Rebecca. "No! She couldn't, she had no reason to."

"Then why did she kill before?" Fry asked, sneaking up behind.

"It's a long story. Put it down to bad parenting. Her father beat her, one day she fought back, he died she went to Slam. She isn't a killer; just a bad start sent her on a moment of madness. She has never killed in cold blood."

"I don't know. Why would Riddick kill Zeke, but not Rebecca?"

"It's a game. He's toying with her, with me, with all of us. Our history is complicated, too complicated to explain."

"I still don't get it. But she doesn't seem like the type. Why is Shazza so quick to blame her then?"

"Because she doesn't like me." Rebecca stood in the doorway, still shaking from her ordeal.

"You should rest. Imam was supposed to be looking after you."

"He was johns, but I'm fine. I'll live. He'll see to that." Tears filled her eyes. "Zeke came to help me. He was just standing talking, telling me about Shazza and how wonderful she is. Then Riddick came up behind him. He killed him, Johns. Right in front of me, as if he was nothing. He said I would live until everyone else was dead. He's not going to kill everyone, say he won't."

Going to her side, Johns wrapped his arms around her, half hugging half holding her up. She cried into his shoulder. "I'm so sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry for, Riddick is a barbarian, we'll get him before he gets anymore of us."

"Promise me!"

"I promise."

Suddenly a very worried Imam came flying through the door, nearly knocking them over. "Have you seen the little one, Ali. He's missing. Jack is gone too. We can't find them anywhere."

"Oh no! Riddick! You promised, you said he wouldn't get anyone else." Rebecca was completely freaking out. Riddick had obviously fucked her up something rotten. 

"It's okay, it's fine, Rebecca. They are fine; they have just gone to explore. We'll find them. Fry will take you back to the ship and we will find them, okay?" Still shaking she nodded her head. "I'll be right back."

"Promise?"

"I promise." Giving her a quick kiss on her forehead, Johns ran from the cargo hold, Imam following close behind.

* * * * *

"Where do you think they would have gone?" Johns asked as he ran along side Imam.

"Back to the skiff. Ali will want to show it to Jack."

"Damn! Why couldn't they wait for the rest of us?"

* * * * *

"This is soooo cool!" Jack exclaimed. He and Ali had been searching around the base for quite a while. "We are gonna get into so much trouble."

"Who cares? This is the find of the galaxy."

The two boys were stand on tiptoes, trying to se into the one room that had locked doors. "I want to get in. We need to find another way."

"I'll find one, Jack. I can find one."

"Go ahead, be my guest."

Ali went in search of another entrance while Jack stood watch. It took a while, in which Ali had circled around the building and past Jack a few times. "Hurry up, we don't have long."

"I'm trying!"

Ali finally found a hole in the roof, just big enough for him to squeeze through. "Jack? Jack, I got it. C'mon."

"YES! I'm just coming." But Jack wasn't going to follow.

"JACK!!!" Ali let out a terrifying scream.

"Ali! ALI!" Standing at the door, Jack shook and screamed, trying for dear life to get to his friend. But as the screams died, so did Ali. His bare bones flew up through the hole that they had just gone through, landing at Jack's feet. Bits of flesh, blood and clothing still stuck to the bones. Taking one look at them, Jack turned and threw up. He was still being sick when Johns and Imam arrived.

"What happened? Where is Ali?" Imam was frantic.

"There!" Pointing but not looking, Jack directed Imam's gaze to the pile of bones. "Something got him."

"Riddick?" Jack shook his head.

"No, something else."

Imam spoke to the sky. "Oh, Allah. Take my son into your grace. Protect him. Love him. Tell him to be patient and that we will be with him soon." 

"What the hell did that? Could do that?"

Blowing the door apart with his gun, Johns entered cautiously into the blackened room, as he did a swarm of bat like creatures flew past his head, all fighting to get out of the light. The smell of burnt flesh was in the air. The light was frying them, hurting them. Just like there teeth and talons had done to Ali. Quickly backing out of the doorway, Johns turned to Imam and Jack. "We have to go. NOW!"

"What is it?"

"We got bigger problems than Riddick on our hands. Now lets go."

Grabbing Jacks arm, Johns pulled the boy back the way they had come.


	6. Two Down, So many to go!

Disclaimer: Not mine, no money being made, Rebecca is my creation

Disclaimer: Not mine, no money being made, Rebecca is my creation. So there!

Fry looked on in fear as Rebecca slept in the ship, bundled under a ton of blankets. She squirmed and writhed under them as if they were trying to attack her. "What did he do to you that was so bad?" Fry asked as she continued to watch. Suddenly, Rebecca shot forward, another loud scream projecting out of her. She fought her way out of the blankets and stood in the middle of the room gasping for breath. "Where is he?"

"Who?" Fry was standing by Rebecca, trying to calm her down. 

"Don't touch me! Where is Riddick? He's here I know he is. Where is he?" Tears were streaming down her face. Fry continued to try and calm her down. He's not here Rebecca, Johns is still looking for him, but he's not here. You're safe."

A laugh escaped from her as she frantically looked around the room. Finally they settled on Fry. "No one is safe from Riddick."

Rebecca was beginning to freak Fry out. "I'll go get Johns." She turned her back on Rebecca

"NO! Don't leave me. He's coming for MEEEEEEEEEE." Rebecca screamed again. Riddick thumped to the ground and grabbed her around the throat. His shiv placed right at the jugular vein. Fry reeled back in horror as Riddick snuggled his head into Rebecca's hair.

Rebecca froze in fright while Riddick pushed the shiv deeper into her throat. "Rebecca." He whispered into her ear. "Just like old times, don't you think?" Fresh tears rolled down her cheeks. Her eyes wide with fright. She tried to answer him, but no sound came out.

"Let her go!" Fry had recovered from her shock and had her gauge pointed at Riddick.

"Ah, Fry." He sniffed the air. "How nice to….smell you." He looked into Fry eyes, watched as she flinched inside as well as outside. 

"Let her go Riddick. NOW!"

"Shoot me!"

"Let her go. Johns will be back any minute, now let her go."

"Ooh, I'm so frightened, the blue, eyed devil. What fun!"

"Fry! Help me." Rebecca's voice shook and pleaded. "Please!"

"Shut up!" Riddick growled, digging the shiv in deeper. 

"Argh! Please, don't do this."

"Let her go Riddick!

"Make me!"

Fry lined up the gauge with Riddick's head. Making sure not to threaten Rebecca's life anymore, Fry aimed and went to pull the trigger. "Let her go."

Her finger squeezed down on the trigger some more.

Riddick threw up his hands. "Fine, take her." Rebecca ran over to Fry, falling into her arms. "Oh god, oh god, oh god!"

"It's okay, you're safe." Fry kept the gun aimed at Riddick. "Don't move."

Rebecca shook as she held on tightly to Fry. "You're okay now Rebecca. You're safe."

"Too bad you're not." With a quick thrust, Rebecca's shiv slid effortlessly through Fry's skin. Deep into her lower back. Fry cried out in pain as the warm blood spilled over Rebecca's fingers. "You should have let him kill me." Rebecca whispered into Fry's ear, as her body began to fall to the floor. One sharp yank and the blade was free.

Turning, Rebecca looked over at Riddick. "Help! Help!" Pretending to call for help.

"Come here!" Riddick ordered.

"Make me." Rebecca looked at her blood-covered hands. Then proceeded to lick her thumb. "Mmm, tasty." Taking a few of his huge steps, Riddick was by her side. One hand tightly around her waist, the other grabbed her wrist. "That wasn't very nice." He said, licking the blood from one of her fingers. "Have another taste." Bending down, they embraced in a deep and passionate kiss. "It was a bit too sweet for my liking." Rebecca pouted.

"Picky! Blood is blood."

"Not true. You can tell a lot about a person form the taste of their blood. That one was spineless." Rebecca said, giving Fry's body a kick. "A goody-goody."

"We have others, Johns."

"He's mine. We save him for last."

"Whatever you want. But I don't like getting the blame for your fantastic handy work." Bending down he kissed her again, desperate to cop a feel. She pulled away from him. "Not now Riddick."

"Why not?"

"Johns is coming." Stepping back, Rebecca let out another of her ear piercing screams.

"Witch!" Stealing another kiss, Riddick pulled himself up into the pipes and wires. Disappearing into the dark.

Rebecca positioned herself by Fry's dead body, and summoned her crocodile tears, just as Johns ran into the hold, gauge at the ready. Seeing Rebecca cradling the dead body, his eyes frantically searched for Riddick.

"He killed her. Just like Zeke."

"You're bleeding." His hand went to her throat were the shiv had been, then to her mouth."

FUCK! Think quick. "He kissed me. He tried to force me to…." Her voice trailed off. Johns cradled her in his arms, whispering to her that everything was alright, but they had to go, right away. Half dragging, half holding her up, again. He pulled her out to where the others had been told about what was going on.

Shazza was the first to notice that Fry was missing. "She's dead." Johns told them. "Riddick got her."

"I don't believe this! You know it's not true. That witch is the one who killed Zeke, Riddick hasn't been seen by anyone other than her. How do we know he's not dead? All of you are blind."

"That's enough Shazza." Johns shouted, still holding onto Rebecca.

"You're the worst. Where did you even find her? She should be in Slam, but you are just to pussy whipped. She's the killer Johns. Bounty hunter my ass!"


	7. Flashback: The meeting

Disclaimer: Rebecca and Hawkins are the only characters that belong to me, every one else belongs to god knows who

Disclaimer: Rebecca and Hawkins are the only characters that belong to me, every one else belongs to god knows who!

A/N: This is a flash back chapter, so if I confuse anybody, tough! ;o) This is just to show how Rebecca and Johns met and why she is now so into Riddick. Not that that is a hard question to answer, all you have to do is watch the video and its obvious. 

Rebecca struggled against her restraints. "You are under arrest!" Johns yelled as he tightened the cuffs. "Point out the obvious much?" Rebecca asked as she continued to struggle. "I didn't do anything, let me go!"

"Yeah right! I don't care what you did or didn't do, that's not for me to decide. I just got told to bring you in, so I'm bringing you in."

Rebecca stopped dead and looked into Johns' eyes. "Slam?" 

"Damn straight!"

"Hell no. I ain't never going back there." Fighting, biting and struggling, Rebecca finally broke free of Johns' grasp. She went to make a run for it when his partner, Hawkins, showed up and blocked her way. "What have we here?" Rebecca never answered, just continued her struggle as they threw her in the armoured van. "Get comfy." Johns told her. "It's a long ride."

"Bite my ass Johns."

"Is that an invitation?"

"To have your balls ripped off maybe."

"Tempting!" Locking her feet in place, Johns slammed the door and went to the driver's side.

"Hey man! I'm driving." 

"You drove last time man."

"Nuh-huh!"

"Yes you did. I'm driving. Get in or walk."

Hawkins smiled. "With your driving I would rather walk."

"Get in the damn truck."

"Yes Sir!" With a salute, Hawkins jumped into the van. 


	8. The Eclipse

Disclaimer: Why bother, u all know what I'm gonna say!!!

Jack sat huddled in the corner, listening as Johns rattled off his story again. He had seen what had happen, he didn't need to here about it again and again. Standing up, he faced Johns. "What are we going to do?"

"We head back to the skiff." Rebecca burst into a fit of hysterical laughter, Johns ignored her. "If we can get the cells to the skiff we can get the hell off this shitty planet."

"And that being so easy an'all." Paris said from his corner. "Those thing are heavy as hell, not to mention we have an eclipse heading our way and a bunch of blood thirsty things that like the dark will be coming out. Oh yeah and the psycho killer that's out on the loose too. This should be fun!"

"Shut up Paris! We can do this."

"How?"

"We make a sledge. That way we can drag the cells together. If we do this together we can be off of this planet before the eclipse hits. We just have to try."

Staring up at Johns, Rebecca began to laugh again. "We're all gonna die!" Laughter erupting from her.

"That's enough Becca!" Johns warned.

Her face suddenly serious, her voice matching, she faced the crowd of faces. "He won't let us leave. He has darkness on his side. Now it's down to which way we would rather die, Riddick…or those things!"

"Fuck sake Johns! Shut her up!"

"Back off Shazza. She is right." Jack butted in, walking over to Rebecca, giving her a hug.

"This is helping nothing." Imam ventured. "We have to move now, or we will be dead. I have lost one son, I don't plan on losing another!" With that he left the room.

"Come on! The quicker we make a start, the quick we can get off of this shit pit."

"Johns, who is gonna fly the skiff, you can't fly!" Becca asked, her voice full of laughter.

"I know." He shouted angrily joining her on the floor, her arms tightly around him. "We will get out of here alive though I promise you that."

"We had better get moving." Shazza shouted through the open door.

"Come on." Grabbing her hands Johns pull Becca up, giving her a quick kiss. "We will get through this."

* * * * *

The survivors of the Hunter-Gratzner huddled close together. The cells behind them sitting on a make shift sledge. "Everyone ready?" Johns asked. He, Shazza, Paris and Imam each had a rope attached to the sledge.

"Lets do this!" Shazza shouted. And with that, they made their way running from the broken ship, down through the sands. The carriers of the sledge going first. Rebecca looked to the sky, then down to the sands. Sands that would soon be dark with the night time sky, a night so dark that it was unknown on how long it would last. They had to try their options not looking good whichever way they turned, dehydration, a thrill for a psychopath or food for the hungry. There one chance for escape lay before them, they were not about to let it go to waste. With a final look to the sky, Rebecca followed the running crowd, hopeful that Riddick was on his way to the skiff. 

As she ran, Rebecca became suddenly aware of the darkening sky, they had left it too late. The sledge had stopped, all eyes turned to the diminishing light. "Back to the ship!" Johns shouted. Running from the shadows, the group headed back to the ship, Rebecca thinking only of Riddick and whether he was safe or not. Her thoughts were interrupted by a spine-chilling shriek. Looking once again to the sky, Rebecca saw the creatures rising up into the sky. She let out a scream. Where was Riddick? 


	9. Flashback: The setup

Disclaimer: Rebecca is my character all the others belong to what's his name!!!

A/N: This chapter will explain a lot about the relationship between Riddick 

and Rebecca. Or at least I hope it will! It is a flash back to Johns using 

Rebecca for bait when he was trying to capture Riddick!

"Scream for me!" Riddick's voice echoed in her ears. He had begged that of her so many times that she was ready to scream just through the asking of the question, not through the pain that he was inflicting on her. She wanted to lash out, to cover her ears, but she was bound to a chair, arms and feet held in place by rope and handcuffs. She had struggled so much that blood poured not only form the wounds the Riddick had created, but also by the tearing of the skin that had occurred as a result of her struggles.

"Scream!" He was losing his temper. Two long hours he had been trying to have fun with Johns' bitch, but she wasn't any fun, sure enough the blood flowed in plenty, but she was silent, refusing to scream or make any noise. Blood was slowly pouring from multiple wounds on her body, but still she held her tongue. Her determination to stay focused was a major turn on, her silence and her blood, enticing for the murderer, especially considering the fact that he hadn't had a woman in years.

Slowly he traced his finger down her check, following a thin line of blood from above her eye. Blood dripped from his finger as he removed it from her face. "He isn't coming back for you." Sucking his finger, Riddick relished the taste of the sweet blood as it attacked his taste buds, his eyes closing in ecstasy as his body became rigid for those few seconds. The taste of her blood, mixed with the curves of her body affected every human part of his body. He wanted her. He wanted to take her in his arms, to feel the warm sensation of a female body next to his, but he was a murderer, he was to kill her, not try and get close to her. "Not until he knows that you I am totally under your control. He is using you to get me." Rebecca stayed quiet, her head down. He wanted her more than ever. He channelled his frustration into anger. Snapping her head back with one swift slap. "He wants me to kill you, to drink the blood as it pours, warm, from your body, and I would be all to happy to oblige, but I want him. I want to kill him, to make the last few moments of his life a misery. If I kill you, I will have him, can kill him while there is so much rage within him. But he knows that I wont do it, you know that I wont do it. We both need you to get to the other."

"Well ain't I popular!" Rebecca snapped raising her head and speaking for the first time. "Leave me the fuck out of it!" Blood dripped down her face, falling to the linoleum-covered floor with a small splash. "If you are both using me as bait to catch the other, kill me. Kill me and get it over with! I know that's what you want to do Richard, to feel the force of that knife cutting deep into my flesh. You want to hear me scream, beg for it to stop, as you stab through my flesh over and over. Scream until your blood soaked hands move to my throat and effortlessly pull the knife across, from ear to ear. Only then will my screams die away. That's what you want, cos you know that Johns would be in here anger and grief rising within him, and then you could kill him to." Riddick looked at her with a smile on his face. She was good, the sound of her voice, the look on her face, she knew what he wanted to do and was daring him to go for it. But if he did then Johns would be on his ass and he didn't want that, not yet. 

"And miss out on all the fun?" Riddick slapped her again, sending the world into a spin. "I think not!"

"Then fuck me!" Rebecca looked Riddick in the eyes. A smile spread across her face. "How long has it been Richard? Two, maybe three years? Do it!"

"Shut up!" He wouldn't take her, not like this. His specialty was murder; he would not add another crime to his list.

"What's the matter? Afraid?" She was mocking him. "Do it!" She shouted at him as paced up and down the small room, his head bent and hands clasped behind it. "Come on! Really piss him off! Take the one thing that I won't give him. You wont kill me and by keeping me alive you're not hurting him, you're hurting me and he doesn't care about that. I want to see him suffer just as much as you do." 

As she urged him on, Rebecca realised that she really did want him. He was aggressive, angry, and violent, everything that Johns was not. "Do it!" She whispered one final time. A tear fell down her cheek, merging with the blood that still fell freely from the cut above her eye. 

Finally Riddick understood, realised what her position was, she was as much a prisoner as he was. Johns held her life in his hands; one word from him and her life was gone. They held the same hatred of him, her even more so than himself. 

Slowly he approached her, knife in his hands. She had been subjected to the many pains that such a small piece of metal could bring that she didn't shrink away as it came towards her, but forced herself as close to it as she could, her salvation and escape from the hands of Johns. Rebecca braced herself for the pain, closing her eyes, thinking of the freedom that she would have with death, with the pain that something so small would inflict. But the pain never came.

Opening her eyes, Rebecca realised that the ropes binding her to the chair were loose, cut, lying on the floor, Riddick standing in front of her. His gaze fixed on her face. As their eyes met both realised they were one and the same, Rebecca and Riddick. Free and yet not, alive and yet dying, slowly, day-by-day through the hands of the blue eyed devil. Rebecca stayed in the chair, as still as she had been when she was bound to it, Riddick taking the first move. He pulled her easily; with one arm from the chair, pulling her into his arms, the arms of a murderer. Fear flitted across her face as their lips became only inches apart. Rebecca stared into the metallic eyes, wondering what colour they had been. Passion bubbled in her as he pulled her closer. A deep passionate kiss, that told him that this girl…woman would be on his side no matter what, embraced them both as they lost all sense in there situation.

* * * * *

For two long hours, Johns had sat across the street, watching as Rebecca lured Riddick into a trap. A trap that would keep her out of slam and put Riddick straight into it. From the display that he saw across the way, he saw them exactly in the position that he wanted them in, with Riddick off guard. Her role being completely unknown to her, Rebecca had still done exactly what he had wanted. As he watched them kiss, anger and jealousy rose within him. Riddick was going back were he belonged. Speaking into his radio, Johns gave the order to strike to his four-man team. 


	10. A reduction of numbers

Disclaimer: Rebecca is my character and the plot is mine, or the majority of it 

anyway. Everything else belongs to someone else!

"RUN!" Jack screamed as they all tried to make their way back to the ship. "Come on! Becca move." Jack had made it back first, his fear fuelling him onwards. Johns reached the ship but didn't enter it; he waited outside pushing people into it as the reached the gapping opening. "Move further inside!" He ordered as he pushed Paris in. Rebecca and Shazza being the only two still outside it, Rebecca in the lead. "Shazza come on. Hurry!" Rebecca cried as she continued to run.

"Just keep going!" Shazza panted.

Urging herself forward Rebecca ran faster, but not fast enough. "Get down!" Johns shouted from the ship, followed by Jack's high-pitched voice. Looking behind her, Rebecca saw the creatures swooping down, coming in for the kill. "Shazza get down!" Rebecca threw herself into the sand, her hands over her head. Shazza ran passed her, her feet pounding hard against the sand ground. "Shazza! NO!" Jack screamed, Shazza screamed, and Rebecca kept her head down, not moving an inch. As the creatures flew passed her, Rebecca felt the rush of wind that swept sand up into the air, hitting off of her bare arms. They flew only inches above her, but Rebecca did not see this as she kept her head down.

Shazza's screams continued to fill the air, as her body was ripped apart by the vicious creatures. "Now Becca! Run!"

Pushing herself to her feet, Rebecca ran as fast as she could while the creatures were too busy fighting over the torn remains of Shazza. Reaching the ship, she flew inside, not stopping until she was deep within the battered remains of the Hunter-Gratzner. Johns and Jack following not far behind.

"Where is Shazza?" Paris asked, looking afraid.

"Dead!" Rebecca panted as she bent over with her hands on her knees. "They got her!"

"I have to get out of here." Paris began to panic. Running backwards and forwards. "I have to leave." He headed for the exit. Johns pulled him back.

"If you go out there Paris you are as good as dead. If you stick with us you have a slight chance of surviving."

"Slight?" He was becoming hysterical. "Well isn't that great a slight chance of not dying. Great! Fantastic! Bloody…ouch that hurt." Rebecca had slapped him across the face.

"Shut up! We are all in the same position."

"Not all of us!" Everyone whirled around to see Riddick standing in the corner. "Well isn't this cosy?" He walked towards the tightening group of survivors.

"Hold it Riddick!" Johns pulled his gun on him again.

"Shoot me Johns and you loose your ticket out of here." He walked towards the gun.

"I said don't move."

"No you said 'hold it'. Don't you even want to hear my proposal?"

"I think I can guess what it is, and I don't really want to end up with a knife in my back."

"Ye of so little faith. I am the only one who can get you off of this rock man. Without me you are as good as dead."

"Oh really? And why is that?"

"Cos I'm the only one who can see the way to the skiff."

Johns was caught off guard. The remaining passengers huddled even closer together.

"Bullshit man. We don't need you to get to the skiff." Jack stood boldly beside Rebecca who had cowered down since Riddick's arrival.

"Really? And which of you sorry lot can see in the dark?" Jack shrunk back as Riddick moved towards him. "You need me! Cos ain't none of you can see in the dark…or pilot a skiff." He turned his metallic gaze to Johns. "And I aint dying on this rock!" 

"Find as much light as you can, we are getting off of this shitty planet." Johns ordered, trying to give Riddick a steely glare and failing miserably. "Move it!"

* * * * * 

"Every one ready?" Johns asked as they all stood surrounded by the light. "Lets go. Riddick?"

Riddick stuck his head around the corner of the gaping hole; creatures were sitting around the ship, some still chewing on pieces of Shazza. "Stick close and keep moving, no matter what. But keep the light behind me. GO!" Pulling the light in the direction of the discarded cells, the eight remaining survivors made there way through the tunnel of darkness. The creatures rousing from their positions with a fresh sense of hunger, fresh blood awaited. With screeches and cries, they made their way upward, soaring above the moving light, hoping for them to make one fatal mistake so that the feast could begin.

"You keep pulling the light, I'll get the cells. Just keep moving."

As they ran, Riddick moved away from the light, grabbing the rope on the sledge as he went past. The muscles in his arms bulged as he pulled them with all the strength he had. The other had slowed down, walking quickly rather than running, they were trying to match his pace. "Keep going! Faster." As Riddick picked up speed, so too did they. 

Over head the screeching continued, growing louder and closer. Looking up Riddick watched as they began attacking each other. Blue gunge began to fall through the sky. "What the hell is that?" Rebecca yelled as she became covered in it."

"Blood! Riddick said with a small smile on his face. "They are killing each other."

"What!?!?"

"Don't look up!" Ridick ordered, but it was too late.

"Oh my god!" Paris began to freak out. "Oh my god, we are all going to die."

"Keep running!"

"I have to get away from you all. I have to get away." Paris fell to his knees, pulling their light source with him, as they tried to pull him back, the light failed plunging them all into darkness.

"No one move!" Riddick said as he made his way silently to Rebecca's side, holding her hand, he would protect her no matter what.

"Paris! Don't move." Imam said calmly. But the shuffling and muttering continued until the dark air was once again filled with screams and the tearing of flesh.

"Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god!" Jack sat with his arms around his legs, rocking backwards and forwards in the dark. The aliens were moving in on them. "WE NEED LIGHT!" Johns shouted as he flicked his lighter. He picked up the bottled of alcohol that they had found and lit the end of the rag that had been place within it. But the source of light came too late. One of the Holyman's sons screamed as his body was lifted into the air. "Sulieman! NO!" Imam made frantic grabs at the air, but caught nothing. "Sulieman!"

Johns was lighting more bottles, handing them to Jack, Rebecca and Hassan, but his light also came to late. With a vicious thrust, he was pulled away from the group. Light in his hand, he hit it off of the scaly body of the alien. It burst into flames, dropping him to the ground. As he landed, a loud crunch resounded through the air. "Argh!"

"Hassan!" Imam rushed to his sons side, light in his hand. "Hassan!" He quickly looked his son over. "His ankle is broken."

"Shit!"

"Johns, are we gonna get off this planet?" Rebecca asked meekly.

"Yes Rebecca. Just let me think. Can you carry him Imam?"

"Yes."

"Fine. Rebecca and Jack run up ahead. Me and Riddick will bring up the rear with the cells. Imam you keep in the middle. Now move!"

"Wait! Who is bleeding?"

"What? Riddick stop fucking about and grab the rope."

"No! These 'things' follow the scent of blood, Johns. Now who is bleeding."

"I have a cut on my arm." Rebecca said, showing him the cut that she had gotten during the crash. The others all denied bleeding, everyone except Jack, who stood a little apart from the rest.

"I thought that it would be okay!" Jack said shrinking down to his knees, or rather her knees."

"No, tell me that you are lying?" Johns screamed, punching the sky. FUUUUUCK!"

"I'm sorry." Tears rolled down her cheeks. "I thought that if I pretended to be a boy, it would be okay. I didn't want to be left behind."

Rebecca rushed to her side. "We wouldn't have left you behind. You should have told me."

"I know. I'm sorry."

The group, now down to six, remained still. "We can make it!" Johns said calmer than he felt. "Shove a cork in that kid and lets get moving. Now!" 


	11. Flashback: Chaos

Disclaimer: Same as before and yadda yadda!!!

A/N: Another flash back chapter, explaining how Riddick was caught!

"Hey man this isn't right!" Hawkins whispered by Johns' side. As the four black figures made their way towards the opposite building.

"We agreed Hawkins."

"I didn't agree to this. If we burst in there he's gonna kill her. You sent her to be butchered." Hawkins went to radio in to stop the bust. Johns grabbed his arm.

"Riddick wont kill her, man. He needs her to get me, he's using her the same way I am."

"Dude, you are severely delusional. She was sent in there with her eyes closed, you told her he was harmless and look at her? He beat her good man!"

"Look, he won't kill her, okay? He knows how much she means to me."

"Johns, she should be in Slam. Not playing bait for you. The only reason she chose you is cos Slam is hell on earth. Don't get me wrong, that is a piece of serious fitness, but she is a murderer dude, she belongs in Slam. She shouldn't have been given a choice."

"Fuck Hawkins! I am so tired of your pissin' and whinin'!" 

"Call it off johns or I will."

"Hell no man, we are so close. If she dies then Slam will be one resident less."

"Call it off!"

"NO! I am in command and we are goin forward Hawkins. I want this son of a bitch caught."

"Hey, its your funeral man. But I'm not gonna sit here and wait, I'm goin' in and I blame you if anything goes down that costs lives man. I will kill him if I have to…and her." Hawkins ran into the dark stairwell, his feet clattering down the concrete steps. Johns watched as his black silhouette ran across the road into the other building.

"Damn you Hawkins." Johns cursed as he pounded his fist off the windowsill. "Damn you!" Picking up his radio, johns tried his best to call it off, but he had left it to late, from his position he could see the event unfold before his eyes as if in slow motion as he went numb.

The four, black clad figures were down within minutes, Rebecca took a hit, Hawkins was nowhere to be seen. He could hear guns firing as he forced himself to move. Johns ran down the stairs and out of the building, Riddick was in the street. "Hold it!" Pointing a gun at Riddick's head, Johns moved closer. "Don't move!"

"That was smooth man, sending your bitch to get me. Well you got me, but was it worth it? The lives of six people just to get me?"

"Hell yeah it was worth it." Johns fired a round between Riddick's shoulder blades. The muscle bound convict stumbled and fell. "Night, night Riddick. Enjoy the rest cos you are going back to Slam."


	12. Bites the dust

Disclaimer: not mine, don't own any of the characters 'cept Rebecca 

A/N: I know that it is a crap title for this chapter but it was the only one I could think 

of so it stays! But I do apologise for the lameness of it.

The remaining few carried on, alcohol torches burning brightly in the pitch-black sky. The girls were in front their torches frantically swaying to try and illuminate any noise they heard, the holy man carrying his injured son hobbled along as fast as he could in the middle no light in his hands he was at the mercy of the others, Johns and Riddick bringing up the rear, huffing and puffing under the weight of the cells.

"Ain't all of us gonna make it." Johns said giving Riddick a sideways look.

"You just realised that?" Riddick carried on pulling with all his strength. 

"We only need to lose one going through here then we are home free."

"Who d'you have your mind on? Rebecca?"

"No! The girl! They know her scent. We take her any further it's all out asses. She goes, we live."

"Triage! Impressive. What makes you think I'm gonna do this? I got nothing to lose by dying man. Why don't you do it? Afraid to get your hands dirty?"

"Look, I don't want you getting shiv happy on my ass when we get off this rock. You vent it now on that girl, you wont be a problem on the skiff."

"If I do this man you have to let me go. We get back on course you leave me be. I wont kill you if you tell everyone I died."

"Done, you just make sure that she is left behind."

In front of them, Imam stumbled under the weight of his son. Tired and panting, he laid Hassan on the ground. Rebecca and Jack carried on moving, unaware of what was happening behind them. "How bout we make it three for one?" Johns looked over to Riddick again. "You just keep moving with the cells man."

Johns pulled, the strain showing on his face. He walked straight passed Imam and Hassan. Riddick however stopped, standing over the pair who were sitting on the ground. "How's he doing?"

"Not good. How far is it to the skiff?"

"Not far." Riddick could hear the creatures coming up behind them in the darkness. He had to move quickly. Picking up Hassan he began to walk as fast as he could. Imam followed close behind them, anxious at the murderer holding his son. "Hey man, I'm really sorry but…" Riddick threw Hassan through the air, pulling his shiv at the same time. Hassan's screams echoed, as did Imam's, but they were cut short as Riddick pulled the shiv effortlessly across his throat, all splattering of blood completely missing him. "Two down, one to go." Dropping the body, Riddick ran back to the light. Keeping his head down so as not to blind himself.

He reached Johns, taking the rope back in his hands, they struggled on, finally catching up with Rebecca and Jack, they were standing still, fear on their faces.

"Where are Imam and Hassan?" Jack asked, but she already new the answer. Tears began to well in her eyes.

"We have to keep moving." Johns and Rebecca began to run, the other two didn't move.

"Come on!" Rebecca shouted, but they didn't move.

"Leave them! They will catch up."

"Ain't much of us left now." Riddick said, holding his eyes away from the light.

"Is that a threat?" She wiped tears from her eyes as they began walking again. "I'm not scared of you Riddick."

"You know, I'm not that surprised. I'm really not as bad as everyone thinks." 

"Really?" Jack was sceptical as she looked up at him. He bent down until his mouth was inches from her ear. 

"Nope! I'm much worse." Knocking her light into the sand, Riddick pulled her body towards him placing his shiv against her throat. A small cry escaped from between her lips. "Sorry kid, but there is no way in hell I'm dying for you." Slitting her throat, Riddick dropped her body and walked away, licking the blade as he went.

"Do I scare you now kid?" 


	13. Flashback: Sadness

Disclaimer: not mine, no money being made etc

A/N: Final flashback chapter about Rebecca and Johns. 

Rebecca slept peacefully in the white covered bed, her bruised body resting in a morphine induced sleep. Johns sat by her bedside, his head in his hands. He looked like shit. In the four days that Rebecca had been in hospital he had hardly slept or eaten. Rebecca was critically injured, Hawkins was dead and it was all his fault. It was his obsession with catching Riddick that had done it. He couldn't do it on his own and as a result five people had died.

As Johns sat watching her, Rebecca stirred, moaning as she moved only slightly. One bullet had pierced through her shoulder, exploding out through her back, the other had lodged itself into her thigh, the doctors had removed it, but she was obviously still in a lot of pain. 

Rebecca opened her eyes, slowly and painfully. "Johns." Her voice was barely a whisper, but he heard her. Springing from his chair he stood by her side, holding her hand. "Do we get him?"

"Yeah! Yeah we got him."

"Hawkins."

"He got him Becca. The bastard got him."

Tears began to fall down her bruised face. "He got him." She whispered as she fell back into a deep sleep.

"Yeah, he got him."


	14. Revelations

Disclaimer: not mine yadda yadda

Once again running to catch up, Riddick could hear and feel the aliens close on his heels. He ran faster. As he got closer, Rebecca turned around and screamed. Holding her light out in front of her she saw the creatures going in for the kill. "Riddick!" Looking at her, he blinded himself and tripped and fell. The creature soared inches above his head; Rebecca threw the flame at it, missing completely. The light fell to the sand and died, leaving them with only one light between the three of them.

"Are we close Riddick?" Johns asked as the convict wiped the sand off of his black trousers, and his chest.

"Skiff city up ahead. Lets go."

Between the three of them they pulled the sledge the last length of the way. The light was dying and the creatures were closing in fast. Pulling with all their might they finally made it to the skiff. "Everyone inside." Johns ordered. Rushing inside as quickly as they could they inserted the cells, getting the skiff up and running. As the lights came on Rebecca saw how close it had been. The bright lights of the skiff illuminated hundreds of aliens as the surrounding them. Screeches and cries rang out as their flesh began to bubble and burn. But it pushed them further back into the shadows.

"Lets get of this rock." Riddick said as he took the pilots chair. 

"Hold it!" Johns pulled his gun on Riddick. 

"What the hell? We had a deal you fucking shit."

"Johns? Come on, we have to go away from here."

"Shut up Rebecca. You know what Riddick, I'm thinking you _did_ die on this shitty planet."

"You piece of toad shit."

"Johns, don't do this."

Rebecca made eye contact with Riddick. What was she going to do? All she had was her light and that was the last thing that they needed, they had light, they had made it to the skiff. "Fuck it!" SMASH! The light went out and Johns went down. 

"Asshole!"

* * * * *

When Johns came to he was bound to a chair, blood running freely down his face. His vision was blurry, but he was still able to pick up the figures in the shadows, embraced in a passionate kiss.

"Rebecca…" 

"Oooh! Your awake!" Moving from the shadows Rebecca straddled Johns, her legs wrapping tightly around him. "How's your head?" Her voice was filled with excitement, not concern. Johns never answered her, just looked at her, finally realising that he had been played for a fool, just as Shazza had said.

Taking his head in both hands, Rebecca titled it to the side. "Looks sore!" She lowered her lips to cheek, licking way the blood. "Tasty!" Still saying nothing, Johns struggled to release his head from her grasp. "Oh aren't we a bit touchy? What's the matter Johns, cat got your tongue?"

"Fuck you."

Rebecca slapped him, sending his head reeling again. "Language! There's a lady present." 

"Why are you doing this Becca?"

"Why?" She paced up and down in front of him. "Why did I fall in love with a convict? Why did I kill Hawkins? Why did I land us on this shitty planet? Or why am I going to kill you?" Johns sat stunned by the easiness of the way she was revealing her past crimes. "You want to know why?"

"Yes." His voice was weak.

"Because I can, Johns. Because you didn't put me in Slam where I belonged. You used me as bait, Johns. You used me to get to Riddick, I knew it, he knew it, and Hawkins knew it. The only person that didn't know that we all knew was you. Hey that rhymes." A smile spread across her face. "That's why!"

"You're insane." He was disgusted with what he was hearing.

"Hey Riddick, you hear that? I'm insane!"

"Yeah, I heard." Riddick was uninterested, fixing and fiddling with buttons on the skiff control panel. "I'm almost done here."

"Yeah! Me too."

"Becca?"

"Any last requests before I kill you Johns?"

"Yeah, you two shoot yourselves in the head!"

"Sorry, no can do. We got a skiff to catch." Rebecca smiled again. She had Riddick's shiv in her hand. Lightly, she slashed a small piece of his neck. "ARGH!" 

"Small cuts are the worst Johns, did you know that? Riddick taught me that the night you sent me to be butchered."

"You're insane."

"You keep saying that Johns, you're starting to sound like a broken record." Riddick said with his back to them.

"Maybe I should cut out his tongue?" Rebecca said as she slashed at his throat again. Licking the blood as it dribbled from the wound. "You can tell a lot about a person by the taste of their blood. Did you know that Johns?" 

Straddling him again she ran her fingers through his hair. "Don't touch me! You make me sick!"

"That's rich!" Rebecca screamed at him, standing before him again. "I make you sick, what do you think you do to me Johns, every time you touch me?" She slapped him again. "You were supposed to die in the crash, that was the way it was supposed to be, but you don't fucking die. I plotted the co-ordinates, I made the ship crash and still you don't fucking die. You're a parasite Johns. You get under everyone's skin."

"Why are you doing this to me Becca? I saved you from a life that you didn't deserve, I kept you out of Slam."

"You imprisoned me in more ways than slam could ever have!" Another slash. 

"It was an accident, the murder." Rebecca laughed, a cold evil laugh that chilled Johns to his soul.

"I enjoyed killing him, the taste of his blood, his cries for mercy. I enjoyed it Johns."

"Stop it!"

"Then you used me as bait, I begged for Riddick to kill me, but he wouldn't do it. So I killed Hawkins. It was his gun that got me, not Riddick. Hawkins heard us speaking after the others were dead, Riddick got passed him and he came after me. He tasted good, sweet warm blood."

"ENOUGH! I don't want to hear anymore." She kicked him in the groin with her boot heel. Johns cried out in pain, doubling over as much as he could with his tight restraints.

"I'll tell you when it's enough. I have had to put up with you for over a year Johns, I think you can give me five more minutes…considering they will be your last. You know what Johns, you are nothing more than a pile of gutless white trash."

"Kill me!" His voice was strained, tears of hurt and pain in his eyes.

"All in due time honey, just answer me this, how did you not realise that I was shagging your cargo, and murdering the survivors of this shitty place? I mean really, you have known me for so long and yet you don't know the real me."

"I knew…deep down. I just didn't want to believe it."

"That is pathetic! You are pathetic."

"We are ready!" Riddick took his seat.

"Fantastic!"

Rebecca grabbed the back of Johns chair, Rebecca wheeled him to the open doors at the back. "You know? This was a long time coming, Johns and I want you to feel the pain that I felt every day I had to spend with you." She bent down, kissing him hard on the lips, a one sided kiss. "Give my regards to the others!" She pushed his chair down the small ramp, waiting until it hit hard on the sand. "Riddick! Lets go!"

The skiff took of into the air as the aliens returned to snack on Johns.

"Look to thine own ass first mother fucker!" Rebecca said as the left they surface far below them.


End file.
